


eterna forest

by thewordweaver



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewordweaver/pseuds/thewordweaver
Summary: He will always miss her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hiya hello I'm just cross-posting things from my ff.net account  
> felt it was about time for me to post something here lol since apparently the audience is better here
> 
> date originally posted on ff.net: August 2013  
> {subsequent notes are from then as well including after this bracket}
> 
> please listen to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y0Fg9xtjFxk) while reading

## vanish

 

**:00 to :16**   
A boy walks around in the forest that he and his best friend used to play in all the time, a sad nostalgia in his heart as he follows the dirt path that's worn away from all the times they've walked here.

**:17 to :33**   
He sits down at one of the trees they always used to climb once he's farther up the path, looking around and reminiscing some more as the sunlight beams through the trees, but as he looks around, there's a glimmer of something not too far from him.

**:34 to :38**   
He squints and his eyes go wide as he realizes what it is, his body paralyzed in shock for a moment as he's overcome with emotion.

**:39**   
He gets to his feet.

**:40  
** He pushes off the tree.

**:41**   
He runs { _these three segments are like those flashing parts of movies where they show you just one frozen frame of the person doing the action_ }

**:42 to :50**   
He chases her with all his might as she runs away, not letting the overgrown roots he stumbles over discourage him, brushing them off and keeping her in sight at all times.

**:51 to 1:01**   
He finally catches her and once he does, he spins her around because of all the momentum, and they look at each other, with tears streaming down their faces. They share a kiss before he holds her tightly and he murmurs, "I miss you." She murmurs it back to him.

**1:02 to 1:15**   
"But I can't stay," she tells him, reluctantly pulling herself away from him and looking up at him, her heart visibly breaking as she tells him this. "You can't leave me again," he chokes as he holds her in his arms once more. He can feel her body growing light and when he looks at her again, light motes are floating away from her body. He tries to keep her there, but it is pointless. "I love you," she murmurs, and as the last of her fades, he painfully opens his arms up again, looking up as the last few light motes float off.

**1:16 to end of piece**   
He continues to stand there, dropping his arms, staring up at the canopy of leaves above him now.

**Author's Note:**

> so my best friend Fang {yes that is her real name} said that I should post this on Valentine's Day  
> and so I am  
> in order to understand this piece, you have to listen to the Eterna Forest music while doing so  
> the original idea for this formed back in the seventh grade, it's just that it sounds all nice and fancy now that I'm older, haha  
> but anyway enjoy and stuff I guess  
> as you can see, this is actually really old and I'm just now deciding to upload it here, haha  
> the characters are unspecificed so they can be whoever your heart desires they be
> 
> {Fang... is Li an old ex friend of mine lol...}
> 
>  
> 
> [personal twitter](http://www.twitter.com/lesimperatrices)  
> 


End file.
